gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Speak
Don't Speak by No Doubt is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel. After the time at the NYADA bar, "Callbacks", Finchel and Klaine, two core couples on the show, stroll down a New York City street. A romantic moment turns into confusion, turns into drama. Rachel is hiding something from Finn and Finn knows it. Finn pushes Rachel to tell him about the thing she had with Brody, making her to admit her wrong-doing and the kiss in Makeover. With Blaine and Kurt, Kurt notices the emotional performance Blaine did at Callbacks and asks Blaine why he is in such an emotional wreck lately. Blaine reveals that Kurt has left him so alone, that he was with someone and cheated. This leaves both Kurt and Finn in a emotional wreck. Don't Speak then begins, Finn starting, then Blaine and then Kurt and Rachel. As they couples walk together through the New York City park singing, they stop at a fountain, Finn walking away from Rachel and Kurt and Blaine singing to each other, then Kurt walking away. The scene cuts to Finn and Kurt and Rachel and Blaine back at their New York City apartment, singing in bed. And they turn away from each other as the song comes to an end, shutting off their lights, Blaine and Rachel, upset and guilty. __TOC__ Lyrics Finn: You and me We used to be together Everyday together Always Blaine: I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end Rachel with Kurt: It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know Rachel with Finn: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt with Blaine: Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt with Finn: Our memories Well, they can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening Rachel with Blaine: As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Blaine with Rachel: (no, no, no) Finn with Kurt: Don't speak Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel: I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt with Rachel: It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are... Rachel: You and me I can see us dying... are we? Rachel and Blaine: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no) Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't tell me cause it hurts! Rachel with Kurt: I know what you're saying So please stop explaining Rachel with Blaine: Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, Rachel and Finn: Oh I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn: Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel: Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Oh, la la la la la la) Rachel with Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Don't tell me cause it hurts Rachel: Hush, darlin' Hush, darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Oh, la la la la la la) Rachel with Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Don't tell me cause it hurts, Don't tell me cause it hurts. Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson